Apuestas peligrosas
by Ilyann
Summary: Son muchas las estupideces que Quinn ha cometido por culpa de Santana y de su afición por las apuestas, pero tratar de conquistar a Rachel Berry es sin lugar a dudas la peor de todas ellas.
1. The Last Name

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenece. _

_**Nota: **__¡Hola, hola! Llego con otro longfic, esta vez un Rachel/Quinn (I miss the old Glee y la QuinnBitch que tanto me enamoró al principio). El tema es todo un cliché, pero qué queréis que os diga, adoro los clichés (xD). No sé si podré actualizar con mucha frecuencia, estoy de trabajo hasta arriba no, lo siguiente, pero intentaré que no pasen más de dos semanas entre capítulo y capítulo. Intentaré... _

_Bueno, paro ya de escribir, que me enrollo como las persianas. Espero que os guste :)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: The Last Name**

Quinn espera pacientemente, hombro apoyado contra la taquilla y brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Mira a Santana de soslayo, que se encuentra en la mismo postura que ella, solo que en el casillero de enfrente. _Copiona_, piensa divertida.

Rachel Berry no tarda en aparecer. Enfila el pasillo distraída, con la cabeza perdida en un libro de partituras y tarareando en voz baja. _Como siempre._ Quinn está tentada de sacar sus gafas de sol. El rosa chillón de ese vestido no debería aparecer en la escala cromática.

- Buenos días, Berry -oye decir a Santana-. ¿A qué payaso has tenido que matar para conseguir ese vestido?

Rachel se detiene a su lado y la mira con el mentón alzo. No responde. Emprende la marcha con dignidad y Quinn comienza a contar mentalmente hacia atrás.

Tres... Dos... Uno...

Un sonoro _¡Perdedora_! resuena por todo el pasillo y el splah del granizado al estrellarse en la cara de la diva retumba contra sus oídos cual música celestial. Risas afiladas se extienden por todo el corredor y Quinn se lo toma como una señal para darse la vuelta.

Rachel Berry, con el vestido completamente teñido de verde y la humillación reflejada en sus toscas facciones, está de pie en medio del pasillo, aferrando las partituras con ambas manos y temblando de arriba a abajo. Azimio se carcajea ante sus narices sin piedad alguna, agitando el vaso vacío en señal de triunfo mientras los orangutanes que tiene por compañeros ríen con él. Quinn ladea el cuerpo para obtener un mejor ángulo. Ver la dignidad de la diva estrellarse estrepitosamente contra el suelo es siempre un espectáculo merecedor de su total atención.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Rachel se encierra en el lavabo y apoya la espalda contra la puerta. Las manos aún le tiemblan. Se obliga a sí misma a cerrar los ojos y a respirar hondo. No piensa derramar una sola lágrima. No va darle ese gusto a Quinn. Es lo que quiere, a fin de cuentas. Verla hundida, llorando por las esquinas, vistiendo bolsas de basura porque se ha quedado sin vestidos que ponerse -eso último lo piensa mientras observa apenada la enorme mancha verde que decora su atuendo-.

Sacude la cabeza. No le importa, está acostumbrada. Tiene vales de descuento en la tintorería. Incluso su piel parece haber desarrollado una especie de inmunidad al frío, el hielo del granizado no le provoca ni escalofríos. Alza la cabeza con determinación. _No me importa,_ se repite. Ella es más fuerte que todo eso. Algún día conquistará los escenarios de Broadway. Su nombre se oirá en todos los medios de comunicación, su cara aparecerá impresa en centenares de marquesinas y su voz encabezará las listas de los principales éxitos. La gente llorará por conseguir un autógrafo suyo.

_Quinn_ llorará por conseguir un autógrafo suyo.

Con esa idea grabada a fuego en su cabeza, se da la vuelta y se topa de bruces con el rudimentario dibujo hecho a boli en la puerta del cubículo. Un monigote en posición horizontal con el nombre de "Rachel Berry" escrito sobre la cabeza y otro monigote pintarrajeado encima de ella de cualquier manera. A "su" lado hay un pequeño bocadillo con la palabra _Fóllame_ escrita en mayúsculas.

Su entereza se viene abajo. La rabia vence a la tenacidad y las lágrimas comienzan a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Odia a Quinn Fabray.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Santana todavía se ríe cuando entran al vestuario. El resto de animadoras acaban de salir al campo. Llegarán tarde, como siempre, pero a Quinn no le preocupa. Privilegios de ser el ojito derecho de Sue: los castigos no se aplican a la abeja reina ni a su mano derecha de igual manera.

- ¿Has visto su cara? –Santana se quita la blusa y saca el uniforme de animadora de la bolsa-. Épica. Creo que no podré quitármela de la cabeza en mucho tiempo.

Quinn sonríe de medio lado y comienza a desnudarse también.

- ¿Cuánto les has pagado esta vez?

Quinn la mira sin entender a través del agujero de la camiseta.

- A Azimio y a sus secuaces –aclara-. ¿Me vas a decir que hacen siempre lo que tú les pides _gratis_?

La rubia sonríe. Alza un poco más la comisura derecha, tal y como lo tiene ensayado. La hace parecer más mordaz y con Santana es mejor mostrarse siempre así.

- No necesito pagarles nada, lo hacen encantados.

Santana bufa mientras se ajusta la falda.

- Si esperas que te crea, vas lista, monada.

Quinn se encoge de hombros y se recoge el pelo en una desaliñada coleta.

- No sabes lo persuasiva que puede llegar a ser mi cara bonita. Una caída de ojos, un roce en el brazo y te aseguro que corren a donde yo les diga. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, además.

La latina la mira estupefacta.

- ¿Pero cómo eres tan prepotente?

- Hay quien lo llama prepotencia, hay quien lo llama realismo.

¿Qué? Es verdad. Para bien o para mal, su lindo rostro la ha llevado siempre a muchos sitios. Negarlo sería una vil mentira. Santana la sabe, Quinn lo sabe, todo el mundo lo sabe -y para qué negarlo, le encanta que sea así-.

Aún así, Santana no se da por vencida. Nunca lo hace.

- No todo el mundo se muere por meterse entre tus piernas, ¿sabes?

Quinn reconoce ese tonito de voz. Es el que emplea siempre que quiere picarla. La cabrona lo consigue.

- Si me lo propusiese, sí.

Los ojos de Santana brillan por un momento y Quinn se arrepiente de haber abierto la boca.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Sí.

_Antes muerta que sencilla. _

La muy asquerosa se relame los labios con malicia antes de hablar.

- Entonces, Quinn Fabray, ¿me estás queriendo decir que serías capaz de conquistar a cualquier persona que te propusieses? Porque permíteme que lo dude.

Quinn cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. Sabe lo que intenta, salta a leguas lo que quiere y, aún así, mete de lleno los pies en la trampa.

- ¿Quieres apostar?

Quinn tiene muchas virtudes. Es inteligente, guapa, realiza voluntariado dos tardes por semana, va a misa todos los domingos, tiene un don para la fotografía y, además, es la capitana de las animadoras. Pero tiene también un defecto -más de uno en realidad, pero esos los mantiene ocultos bajo llave-, y es que su enorme bocaza podría funcionar como túnel de metro. Las palabras de su madre repiquetean contra las paredes de su cabeza. _Humildad, Quinnie. Siempre humildad._ El consejo llega tarde, como siempre. Santana ya se está carcajeando y Quinn sabe que la ha cagado a base de bien.

- Muy bien -dice, frotándose las manos. No es la primera vez que hacen apuestas absurdas. Tampoco es la primera vez que los ojos de su amiga relucen con esa perversidad-. Tú lo has querido, rubita presumida -se sienta en la banqueta del vestuario y cruza las piernas. Solo le falta el gato sobre las rodillas para parecer la mala de una película de James Bond-. Te doy un nombre. Si lo conquistas, ganas la apuesta. Si no, pierdes. ¿Quieres jugar?

- No necesito jugar, ya conozco el resultado.

_Humildad, Quinnie._ Tarde. Muy tarde.

- ¿Cualquier nombre? -tantea Santana.

Quinn se asusta. Su cabeza se acelera y comienzan a aparecer en fila una serie de excepciones. _Quién me mandará a mí…_

- Tiene que ser alumno -se apresura a especificar. No quiere tener que pasar por el suplicio de hacerle ojitos al entrenador Tanaka._ No, por favor, eso sí que no-. _Nada de profesores.

- Vale -acepta Santana, pensativa.

- Y tiene que ser alguien del instituto -se niega a tener que ir todos a Lima Heights porque a Santana se le ha antojado que se camele al vecino del quinto. La gasolina está cara y ese barrio da auténtico miedo. La última vez se llevó un spray de pimienta en el bolso por si acaso-. Alguien que conozcamos las dos.

Santana la mira divertida.

- Cualquiera que no te conozca pensaría que estás asustada.

La rubia resopla con tana fuerza que varios mechones de pelo se le agitan.

- Solo quiero marcar los límites del terreno de juego.

- ¿Tiene que ser un chico? –pregunta Santana a bocajarro.

_Así, sin anestesia y sin nada. _Quinn se cuida mucho de que su cara refleje el pánico en el que acaba de entrar. En su máscara de niña perfecta una ceja se arquea.

- ¿Qué pasa, te da morbo verme liarme con tías o qué?

Santana sonríe.

- Sí, pero no es por eso. Tienes menos posibilidades con una fémina. Tu embrujo no es tan… ¿Cómo decirlo? _Influyente_ en alguien con pechos.

Cómo le gusta retarla. Y cómo lo consigue la muy…

- En alguien con pechos simplemente necesitaré más tiempo. No es la primera vez que consigo que mi embrujo funcione con féminas –usa adrede las mismas palabras que ha empleado Santana.

- ¿Eso es que sí puede ser una chica?

- Puede ser lo que te dé la gana.

Está claro que eso es un castigo del niño Jesús por ser tan bocazas. Cuando llegue a casa rezará padrenuestros hasta que le duela la boca y se le engarroten los dedos. Quizás el todopoderoso se apiade de su alma y la deje retroceder en el tiempo para evitar semejante desastre.

- Perfecto –Santana se levanta, deja su bolsa bajo el banco y camina con paso resuelto hasta la puerta.

- ¡Eh! –protesta Quinn. _No me dejes así_-. Sigo esperando un nombre.

Santana ya tiene medio cuerpo fuera del vestuario.

- Déjame un rato para pensarlo. Es una decisión importante, no puedo tomármela a la ligera. La primera derrota de Quinn Fabray en el campo de la seducción requiere planificación.

Quinn resopla. La espera va a ser peor que la apuesta en sí. Decide sacar entonces el pequeño hachazo que se guarda bajo la manga.

- Bueno, si no se te ocurre nadie siempre puedo tratar de seducir a Brittany.

Santana la fulmina con la mirada. _Cuidado con lo que dices,_ parecen querer decirle sus ojos. Quinn ahoga una risita. Cualquier día, el armario de Santana terminará por explotar en una lluvia de arcoíris y nubes de colores.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Si de algo puede presumir Kurt Hummel es de conocer bien a Rachel Berry. Muy bien, a decir verdad. En realidad, a veces piensa que la conoce mejor a ella que a sí mismo. Por eso, cuando la ve caminar cabizbaja por el pasillo, con su vestido favorito teñido de verde, y le pregunta si está bien, no se traga ni por un segundo su _Claro que sí._ Rachel desvía los ojos hacia la derecha cuando miente, lo tiene comprobado.

Kurt conoce el ritual a seguir en estos casos. Su amiga suele ensayar por las tardes en el auditorio con la única compañía de las gradas vacías. Dice que es su pequeño momento y el único en el que puede permitirse el lujo de fallar sin estar sometida a las miradas acusatorias de sus compañeros de Nuevas Iniciativas. Rachel cree firmemente que para alzarse con más fuerza primero se ha de caer, pero es tan orgullosa que se niega a hacerlo mientras haya gente mirando.

Así que la espera apoyado contra fría puerta de metal y, cuando la ve salir -aún afligida-, le pasa un brazo alrededor de los hombros y le susurra:

- Capuchino descafeinado en Lima Bean. Invito yo, no acepto un no por respuesta.

Rachel lo mira, aunque está tan blanda que ni trata de resistirse. Kurt suspira y mientras caminan hacia el parking, le pregunta:

- ¿Quién ha sido esta vez?

- Azimio –resopla Rachel, mirándose la enorme mancha verde del vestido-. Pero el granizado venía por cuenta de Quinn.

Kurt arquea una ceja, pese a que no le sorprende para nada la información. Quinn Fabray, por alguna extraña razón, se la ha tenido jurada desde el primer día. Y si bien todos los chicos del Glee han recibido algún que otro granizado de su parte, Rachel parece ser su blanco favorito. Kurt la atrae hacia sí, le da un beso en la cabeza y saca las llaves del coche.

- Creo que hoy me pediré un café Mocha –abre el cierre centralizado y ambos dejan sus mochilas en el asiento trasero. No han llegado a sentarse aún cuando una voz los detiene.

- ¿Sabes, Santana? –Kurt pone los ojos en blanco antes incluso de darse la vuelta-. Creo que le hemos hecho un favor tirándole ese granizado. El estampado del vestido ha mejorado una barbaridad.

Si bien no le falta razón -asumámoslo, el atuendo de Rachel es francamente horrible- Kurt siente deseos de saltarle los dientes a Quinn Fabray, que se encuentra a escasos metros de ellos. Pero como su política anti-violencia se lo impide, tiene que conformarse con darse la vuelta y gritarle:

- ¿Por qué no te compras una vida, Fabray?

Quinn, seguida de cerca por Santana, tiene la mano en la puerta del coche que está aparcado justo enfrente del suyo. Santana se mete enseguida en el asiento del copiloto pero Quinn, con el pelo descuidado y la bolsa de las animadoras aún colgando del hombro, le sostiene la mirada.

- No he dicho ninguna mentira, Hummel, ¿desde cuándo la sinceridad debe ser censurada?

Kurt mira a Rachel. O lo habría hecho de no ser porque ésta ha desaparecido de repente. El gemido ahogado de Quinn atrae de nuevo su atención hacia ella. Kurt abre los ojos como platos al encontrarse a la animadora prácticamente empotrada contra la puerta coche y a Rachel a escasos centímetros de su cara, sujetándole los hombros con las manos.

- Oh, Dios.

Kurt corre hacia ellas mientras Santana sale del coche como un bólido, pero Rachel no parece que vaya a hacer nada más a parte de fulminarla con la mirada. Quinn, que por unos instantes se había quedado muda de la sorpresa, recompone su pose altiva.

- ¿Qué? –la reta-. ¿Qué vas a hacerme, freak?

Kurt puede ver claramente como Rachel aprieta los dientes.

- ¿Sabes, Quinn? –su voz suena increíblemente serena cuando habla-. Puede que ahora mismo ese uniforme y tus aires de superioridad te hagan creerte invencible, pero no lo eres. Ríete todo lo que puedas porque de aquí a unos años, cuando mis pies estén sobre los escenarios de Brodway y los tuos sigan atados a este asfalto grasiento, veremos quién de las dos ríe más.

Kurt la coge del brazo y tira de ella un poco hacia atrás. Santana hace lo propio con Quinn aunque, por algún motivo que Kurt no alcanza a comprender, sus ojos se encuentran envueltos por un brillo malicioso.

- Vamos –le susurra a Rachel.

Rachel se deja conducir dócilmente hasta el coche, con los ojos brillantes y el cuerpo todavía tenso.

- Ella –dice de repente Santana a sus espaldas. Kurt se da la vuelta y alcanza a ver cómo una sonrisa perversa se perfila en sus facciones latinas-. Quiero que sea ella.

Kurt no puede jurarlo porque acaba de meterse en el coche, pero le parece notar cómo Quinn empalidece.


	2. Anything You Can Do

**CHAPTER 2: Anything You Can Do **

Quinn se pasa todo el trayecto en coche discutiendo con Santana. Bueno, en realidad es ella sola la que discute, la latina está la mar de feliz y contenta.

- Dame otro nombre –le exige, esquivando de manera bastante temeraria un bache-. Rachel Berry _no_ es una opción.

- ¿Por qué no? –Santana se recuesta contra el asiento y sonríe-. Me dijiste que podía ser una chica si yo lo quería. Es una alumna, va a este colegio y ambas la conocemos. ¿No fueron esas tus condiciones? Estoy dentro de los límites de la legalidad, Fabray.

Quinn se aferra al volante con tanta fuerza que las manos le duelen.

- Además, dijiste que podías conquistar a quien te propusieses, ¿o acaso no lo recuerdas?

- Afortunadamente, aún no tengo problemas de memoria.

Santana se echa a reír y Quinn la fulmina con la mirada a través del retrovisor.

- ¿A ti todo esto te divierte, verdad?

La latina curva los labios en una mueca de desdén y alza el mentón.

- No te imaginas hasta qué punto.

Quinn vuelve los ojos a la carretera y frunce un poco el ceño.

- No crees que pueda hacerlo –no es una pregunta, es una afirmación.

Santana echa la cabeza hacia atrás y suspira sonoramente.

- Ni por un segundo.

Quinn siente que le hierve la sangre. Para variar, Santana no la cree capaz de conseguirlo. No sabe por qué le duele, la verdad. Está acostumbrada a que la gente no crea en ella. Su madre se carcajeó delante de sus narices cuando, con apenas seis años, le dijo que iba a ser la primera de la clase. Su padre sonrió con indulgencia cuando le comentó que pensaba ponerse a régimen para perder los quilos que le sobraban -_No digas bobadas, _le dijo-. Santana trató de disuadirla cuando le confesó que le gustaría entrar en el equipo de animadoras y la miró con ojos incrédulos cuando le contó que Puck iba tras ella.

Nadie cree en ella. Le ha restregado a todo el mundo sus victorias una a una y ni por esas. De nada sirvió el boletín de notas repleto de dieces; de nada sirvieron los más de veinte quilos que perdió en tan sólo un año; de nada sirvió entrar en el equipo de animadoras en primera convocatoria ni arrebatarle el puesto de capitana a Cindy; de nada sirvió acostarse con Puck; de nada sirve nada de lo que hace. Para sus padres, para Santana, para la gente que _de verdad_ la conoce, sigue siendo Lucy, esa niña regordeta negada para los deportes y con dificultades de aprendizaje que había que criar entre algodones y empujarla hacia arriba porque ella sola no podía.

Porque hasta la maldita Rachel Berry cree que lo máximo a lo que puede aspirar es a quedarse atada a Lima.

Quinn aprieta los dientes y siente que la rabia se abre paso entre sus entrañas. Patea mentalmente esa imagen de niña desvalida y la saca a empujones de su cabeza. Le callará la boca a Santana. Le demostrará que no importa cuán difíciles, absurdos y estúpidos sean sus objetivos; si Quinn se propone algo, lo consigue.

Aunque ese algo sea conquistar a Rachel Berry.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Santana se sienta sobre la cama de Quinn y cruza las piernas. Agarra la almohada que hay en el cabecero y se la pone sobre las rodillas (lleva falda, solo unos cuantos elegidos o elegidas pueden ver lo que hay bajo ella y Quinn no es una de ellas).

- Dos meses –es el plazo que le da para conquistar a Rachel. Le parece tiempo más que razonable pero Quinn niega con la cabeza.

- Hasta final de curso.

- ¡Sí, mira! ¡Hasta que se jubile en Broadway, no te jode!

Quinn cambia su expresión. De repente parece cabreada y Santana no entiende por qué.

- Por lo que veo aquí todo el mundo da por supuesto que la medio metro esa va a conquistar Broadway.

_Con que es eso, rata celosilla_. La latina apoya las palmas de las manos sobre el colchón y echa el cuerpo hacia atrás. A veces olvida lo mucho que a Quinn le jode que Santana mencione éxitos ajenos, especialmente si son los de Rachel Berry.

- No lo he dicho con mala intención ni para picarte, Q –alega en su defensa-. Me ha salido sin pensar.

- Eso es lo peor de todo –Quinn se sienta en el suelo y resopla-. Me vas a dar de plazo hasta final de curso –exige y Santana arquea una ceja.

- ¿No eres tú la que tanto defiende y reivindica la igualdad de sexos? –dice- ¿Por qué entonces reclamas más tiempo para una tía que para un tío?

- Aquí la cuestión no es que sea una tía o no. Me he liado con más de una, lo sabes –_Vaya si lo sé_. Lástima no haber estado allí con una cámara de video, sus noches de soledad hubiesen sido mucho menos melancólicas-, y no he necesitado más que unas cuantas horas para conquistarlas. Pero no estamos hablando de una chica cualquiera, estamos hablando de Rachel Berry. Necesito tiempo. ¿Hace falta que te recuerde que me odia?

Santana se lo piensa un poco. Razón no le falta, para qué engañarnos, pero le fastidia tener que esperar tanto para conocer el resultado del juego. La paciencia no está entre sus virtudes.

- De acuerdo –accede finalmente. Frunce el ceño para dejar bien claro que lo hace a regañadientes-. Tienes hasta final de curso para acostarte con ella. Si lo consigues…

- Espera, espera –la corta Quinn-. ¿Acostarme con ella? –se ha puesto más blanca que las sábanas de su cama.

Santana la mira sin comprender.

- Sí, Q. Acostarte con ella.

- La condición era conquistarla, no llevármela a la cama –hay tanto terror en su voz que Santana no puede contener una carcajada.

- Conquistarla, follártela, ¿hay diferencia?

- Oh, créeme: la hay –la rubia ha retrocedido hasta darse contra el escritorio. Santana apuesta su mano derecha a que ni con un cuchillo en la mano ni bajo el grito de ¡_Voy a matarte!_, Quinn se hubiese mostrado tan asustada como lo está en ese momento. Tiene que comprobarlo un día de estos.

- Mira, Quinn, no te estoy pidiendo que la enamores, te estoy pidiendo que la seduzcas –aclara-. No me interesa ver cómo la gnoma te declara amor eterno y te pide matrimonio bajo las estrellas. Quiero verla, simplemente, atraída por ti. Sexualmente hablando, por si no he sido lo bastante clara. Es sencillo y mucho menos engorroso que cargar sobre los hombros con un enamoramiento infantil.

El color no vuelve a las mejillas de Quinn y tiene la mirada tan perdida que todas las teorías de Brittany sobre abducción extraterrestre y control mental no le parecen ya tan inverosímiles.

- Tierra llamando a Quinn –se levanta y chasquea los dedos frente los ojos de su amiga-. ¿Me recibes?

Quinn le aparta la mano de un manotazo y le lanza una mirada asesina. _Sí,_ _me recibe. _Santana vuelve a acomodarse en la cama de la rubia y se dispone a sacar la artillería pesada.

- Está bien, entiendo que no te veas capaz de tal cosa… Si quieres dejamos correr esto. Total, es una estupidez.

Quinn alza la cabeza como si alguien le hubiese dado al _Play._

- ¿He dicho yo acaso que no pueda? –dice, completamente ofendida.

Santana sonríe de medio lado. _Cariño, cómo te conozco._

- No, no lo has dicho.

- Pues entonces, a callar –Quinn se levanta y cuando lo hace, vuelve a mostrar esa seguridad en sí misma que a tantos bobos -y bobas- ha logrado encandilar-. Tengo hasta final de curso, ¿entendido? –Santana hace un saludo militar. _A sus órdenes mi capitán_-. Solo falta saber qué gano si lo consigo.

Punto para la rubia, en eso no había caído Santana. Le divertía tanto el juego en sí que no se había parado a pensar en los premios. Tal vez por eso dice lo primero que se le ocurre.

- Podrás pedirme lo que quieras –dice, recostándose sobre los codos-. Lo mismo para mí: si pierdes, tendré derecho a pedirte lo que me plazca y no podrás negarte.

La sonrisa divertida que le dedica Quinn no le gusta ni un pelo.

- Si estás pensando en convertirme en tu esclava sexual o algo por el estilo, mejor vete sacándotelo de la cabeza. Que me vayan un poquito las tías no quiere decir que me vayas tú.

Santana le tira la almohada a la cabeza, pero como buena animadora y capitana del equipo, Quinn tiene los reflejos de un felino. El almohadón no le roza ni un pelo.

- Baja los humos, que yo a ti no te toco ni con un palo, guapa.

Quinn se acerca moviendo exageradamente las caderas y se inclina sobre ella.

- ¿Por qué no? –dice en un burdo intento por sonar sensual-. Soy rubia, animadora... Creía que ése era el prototipo que te iba.

Esta vez, Quinn no logra esquivar el golpe. Debería dar gracias a que esté de buen humor y solo haya sido un manotazo. Otra indirecta más sobre Brittany y le mete los veinte mil premios de fotografía que tiene en la estantería por el culo. Uno a uno.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Rachel está acostumbrada a los cuchicheos, a que la gente hable de ella a sus espaldas. Está más que habituada a las críticas, a los insultos y a los granizados. Siguen doliendo, por supuesto, pero ha aprendido a abrazarlos como su día a día y sucesos como el de ayer han pasado a formar parte de su cotidianidad.

Enfila el pasillo con rapidez y se mete en el aula del coro. Kurt está hablando con Mercedes sobre no se qué programa de la MTV mientras Artie ríe al lado de Tina. Cierra los ojos y suspira. El ambiente desenfadado y la paz que se respira entre esas cuatro paredes la envuelven.

Aún con la puerta del aula abierta y con la mano descansando sobre el picaporte, se permite el lujo de mirar hacia el pasillo abarrotado. Desde ahí dentro, nada puede hacerle daño. Los comentarios no duelen tanto, las miradas no resultan tan hirientes. El Glee Club es su pequeño refugio, un oasis en medio del desierto. Es como hallar un pantalón Luis Vuitton en medio de un montón de prendas de oferta del mercadillo, según palabras textuales de Kurt.

Apoyada contra una taquilla, ve a Quinn. Sus ojos se encuentran. La muchacha la mira con una expresión que Rachel no sabe muy bien cómo definir y le sostiene la mirada. Pocas veces es capaz de hacerlo sin terminar agachando la cabeza, pero las risas de Tina y la voz de Kurt a sus espaldas le dan fuerza.

Recuerda su pequeño encuentro de ayer y se reprende mentalmente por millonésima vez. Ella nunca pierdes los estribos de ese modo, no se ha pasado años pagando clases de relajación y sesiones de yoga para nada. Pero por algún extraño motivo, Quinn logra siempre arrastrarla fuera de los límites de su autocontrol.

Por insólito que pueda parecer, en esa ocasión, Quinn no se burla ni hace ningún comentario hiriente a voz de grito. Se limita a observarla hasta que, al cabo de un rato, gira sobre sus pies y se marcha con paso calmado. Rachel se la queda mirando hasta que su larga cabellera rubia se pierde entre la multitud.

Después, lentamente y sin poder apartar los ojos del pasillo por el que Quinn se ha perdido, cierra la puerta.

Tiene un mal presentimiento.


	3. Don't Stand So Close To Me

**N.A: **_Ya sé que es un capítulo muy cortito, lo siento, pero es el último mes de curso y ahora mismo mi cabeza no da para más. El próximo capítulo será más largo, palabra._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3****: Don't Stand So Close To Me**

Quinn se apoya como quien no quiere la cosa contra el marco de la puerta del aula de química. Es la única clase que comparte con Rachel y, por consiguiente, la única en la que puede acercarse a ella.

- Hoy no me sentaré contigo, ¿vale? –le dijo a Santana hacía ya un rato.

La latina se llevó la mano al pecho y, con fingido dolor, le respondió:

- Sabes que química es la asignatura que peor llevo, ¿cómo puedes hacerme esto?

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco.

- Después de clase pásate por mi casa y te ayudo con los ejercicios, pero hoy siéntate sola, anda.

Santana no rechistó más.

Rachel no tarda en aparecer. Va acompañada de Artie, riendo animadamente. Al verla allí, sus risas se congelan. Se queda parada en medio del pasillo, mirándola como si de un fantasma se tratara. Artie la agarra de la mano, la obliga a inclinarse y le susurra algo al oído. La muchacha asiente y se dirige hacia donde está ella, seguida muy de cerca por su amigo, que, puestos a ser quisquillosos, decir cabe que no comparte clase con ellas. Quinn arquea una ceja en dirección al chico. _¿Qué pasa, ahora eres su guardaespaldas o qué?_

Cuando sus ojos se cruzan al entrar, Quinn sonríe. Es una media sonrisa torcida, juguetona, cargada de intención. Y surte efecto, porque Rachel se detiene y la mira con expresión interrogante y confundida.

- ¿Sí? –pregunta Quinn inocentemente.

Artie se sitúa entre ambas y la fulmina con la mirada. _Tranquilo, Ruedas, que no voy a hacerle nada. Aún. _Rachel niega con la cabeza, entra en el aula y se sienta en el último pupitre. Sola. Como siempre. Artie se marcha tal y como ha venido y Quinn espera pacientemente a que el profesor Smith llegue y la inste a pasar.

Entonces, sin cruzar mirada con nadie ni mediar palabra alguna, camina hasta el último pupitre del aula y se sienta al lado de Rachel. La pobre parece que va a morirse del susto. Tensa el cuerpo hasta el punto de parecer un maniquí y clava los ojos al frente, sin apenas parpadear. Quinn sonríe para sus adentros, satisfecha por el efecto que es capaz de provocar en Rachel, pero la sensación de triunfo no dura mucho.

Está sentada al lado de Rachel, hasta ahí todo perfecto. Físicamente apenas las separan unos centímetros, pero la barrera que hay erigida entre ambas es abismal. Y eso ya no es tan perfecto. Solo necesita mirar de reojo a Rachel para saber que lo que más desea en esos momentos es salir corriendo. Está sentada junto a ella, pero está a años luz de conseguir estar _cerca _de ella. Apoya la cabeza en la palma de la mano y suspira. _Bueno, por algo se empieza_. No puede hacer milagros, a fin de cuentas. Que se acostumbre a su presencia es el primer paso. Y sentarse a su lado, el único modo que se le ocurre (o, al menos, el más sutil).

Al cambiar de posición, su brazo roza sin querer el de la morena y, como si acabase de ser electrocutada, Rachel se aparta. Lo hace con tanta brusquedad que está a punto de caerse hacia un lado de la silla. Quinn suspira de nuevo. Va a ser un proceso muy largo.

El timbre que marca el final de la clase resuena por toda el aula y Rachel se levanta como un resorte. Mete los libros en la mochila y corre como un bólido hasta la puerta. Quinn le saca la lengua y antes de llegar a cruzar la salida, Rachel se detiene y vuelve sobre sus pasos. La rubia esconde rápidamente la lengua, preguntándose si oculta algún radar detecta-burlas bajo esa abominable chaqueta de cuadros naranjas. La morena se detiene frente a la mesa (a Quinn no le ha dado tiempo ni de recoger) y, de una sola vez, le dice:

- Quinn, me gustaría decirte que soy consciente de que al espacio de la clase es reducido y, por ende, los asientos disponibles, además de estar en un estado un tanto cuestionable, son poco numerosos. No obstante, me gustaría que si por algún motivo no puedes sentarte con Santana, hallases otro lugar para hacerlo que no esté justo a mi lado. Gracias.

Quinn se la queda mirando con la boca abierta. Primero, porque esa capacidad para hablar del tirón sin pararse siquiera a respirar es algo digno de llevar a los Guinness. Y segundo, porque, si no ha entendido mal, el mensaje implícito bajo toda esa palabrería es que quiere que no vuelva a sentarse con ella.

Rachel da media vuelta y se aleja a zancadas mientras Quinn, con los puños apretados, la observa. Ya sabía desde buen principio que conquistar a Rachel Berry no iba a ser fácil (por decirlo eufemísticamente), pero, ¿cómo se supone que va a derribar todo el odio que siente hacia ella si ni siquiera le permite algo tan simple como sentarse junto a ella en clase?

_Muy bien, Freak, _piensa dolida._ No me sentaré a tu lado, pero ni pienses que vas a librarte de mí. _

**0o0o0o0o0**

El profesor Schuester está sentado en su pequeño despacho, con la cabeza gacha sobre un montón de exámenes y paseando el boli rojo por las hojas sin parar. Quinn toca la puerta con los nudillos y el hombre alza los ojos.

- Quinn –parece sorprendido de verla allí-. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

- Sí –la rubia se acerca hacia su mesa y toma asiento justo enfrente de él-. Me gustaría ingresar en el Glee Club.


	4. Say A Little Pray For You

**CHAPTER 4****: Say A Little Pray For You**

La bronca que le echa Sue a la mañana siguiente entra directa al puesto número 1 del pódium. Amenazas, aspavientos de brazos y pies, gritos -con megáfono incluido, más le vale ir pidiendo cita al otorrino- y un sinfín de preguntas retóricas que Quinn no tiene tiempo de contestar porque su entrenadora parece haber olvidado que el objetivo de un diálogo es el intercambio de información entre _dos o más_ partes y no un monólogo. Chasquea la lengua, cruza una pierna por encima de la otra y aguanta estoicamente el ataque de histerismo de su profesora a la espera de que éste disminuya, lo cual le toma algo más de veinte minutos.

- ¿Puedo hablar? –dice transcurrido ese tiempo, y con un dolor de cabeza más que considerable.

- Hablarás cuando yo te lo diga, rubia oxigenada traidora –Quinn arquea una ceja. _Oxigenada usted, que yo soy rubia natural_-. Entrar… entrar en el Glee Club. Con mi peor enemigo. ¿Cómo has podido, Q? –el dramatismo que le pone a sus palabras es digno de ganar un Óscar.

- Entrenadora, fue usted la que me enseñó a ser ambiciosa. El año que viene quiero entrar en Yale y el Glee Club es una buena oportunidad para sumar puntos. No estoy vendiendo mi lealtad, al contrario –descruza las piernas con galantería y se inclina hacia adelante en tono confidente-. Que yo esté dentro significa que usted obtendrá información privilegiada de primera mano de todo lo que allí se cuece. Piénselo. Yo gano, usted gana.

Acaba de servirle un pastel de chocolate y lo sabe. Casi puede verle dibujados un par de corazones dentro de las pupilas. La mujer respira hondo y parece que la sarta de insultos y de gritos ha sido pospuesta. Quinn es consciente de la ardua batalla que se está librando dentro de la cabeza de su entrenadora, por lo que aguanta unos segundos más en esa posición hasta que oye el _click_ que antecede al veredicto de Sue.

- Cada viernes quiero un informe sobre todo lo que pasa allí dentro. Y cuando digo todo, es _todo_. Lo que planean, las palabras exactas del pelo-coliflor, lo que le responden los cerebritos y hasta el número de veces que van al baño, así tengas que seguirlos hasta la puerta del lavabo para averiguarlo, ¿queda claro?

No hay margen para la discusión y ni falta que hace. Quinn sonríe y recuesta de nuevo la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla.

- Cristalino.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

A Rachel casi le da un infarto cuando el Sr. Schue les informa, ingenuamente ilusionado, que la animadora Quinn fabray ha pedido unirse al Glee Club.

Rachel grita un _"¡Nooooooo!"_ tan alto que las paredes de la habitación tiemblan. Artie inhala ventolín como si le fuera la vida en ello, Kurt comienza a abanicarse con la palma de la mano, completamente sofocado, y Tina y Mercedes se levantan de un salto. Bueno, Mercedes se levanta, porque Tina, fruto de los nervios, tropieza con su propio pie y cae al suelo.

Will no entiende nada. Es una incorporación nueva -y voluntaria, sin coacción alguna-, algo insólito digno de marcar en el calendario. ¿Por qué reaccionan tan mal?

Rachel alza un dedo y grita: "_¡Corrillo de emergencia!_ _¡YA!"_ El profesor pone los ojos en blanco cuando ve cómo sus cinco pupilos juntan las cabezas y comienzan a cuchichear. Se sienta sobre el piano y saca un libro de su bolsa. _Esto va para largo_.

- Es una trampa –dice Artie, que sigue con el ventolín en la mano. Tina se lo arrebata cuando ve que tiene intención de metérselo en la boca otra vez.

- Han secuestrado a su familia y la están extorsionando, no hay otra explicación –Mercedes es siempre la de las teorías conspiratorias.

- Estoy seguro de que dejaría que acribillasen a su familia a balazos antes de ingresar aquí –observa Kurt-. Estoy con Artie, tiene que ser una trampa.

Rachel inspira hondo y trata de calmarse. Quinn en el Glee Club. Su oasis de paz, su remanso de tranquilidad, su hábitat… Invadido por esa bruja perversa disfrazada de animadora. No, por favor. Eso _sí que no_.

- Hay que averiguar qué es lo que trama –dice Rachel- y echarla. ¡Hay que echar al enemigo!

Will alza los ojos del libro cuando oye lo que parece ser un grito de guerra y ve a los muchachos salir corriendo hacia la puerta. Niega con la cabeza. Definitivamente, en ese colegio no le pagan lo suficiente.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Quinn sabía que no iba a ser sencillo enfrentarse a los freaks, pero lo que no pensaba es que, nada más poner un pie en la puerta del aula del coro, iba a encontrarse rodeada por cinco pares de ojos cargados con balas de odio contenido. Meh, a quien quiere engañar, sí se lo esperaba, ha tenido la precaución de tomarse tres aspirinas antes de salir de casa. El dolor de cabeza con el que va a acabar el día será monumental entre unas cosas y otras, lo está viendo venir. Levanta las manos en señal de rendición, lo cual no deja de ser humillante.

- Antes de empezar con el interrogatorio, ¿puedo sentarme?

Rachel le bloquea el paso cuando intenta acercarse a las sillas.

- Solo los miembros del Glee Club podemos sentarnos aquí.

Quinn le pone un dedo en la frente y la empuja hacia atrás.

- Pues atenta a las nuevas noticias, monada: yo _soy_ miembro del Glee Club.

Oh, por Dios, ni en sus peores pesadillas imaginó jamás decir algo así. Cuando llegue a casa piensa lavarse la boca con jabón. Se deja caer sobre una de las sillas y se prepara para el inminente fusilamiento. Por mucho que le joda, ahí dentro ellos tienen el control. El embrujo de la Reina no funciona entre esas cuatro paredes.

Kurt se pone en plan portavoz y se para delante de ella, con los brazos en jarra y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia la derecha. Muy masculino todo, sí señor.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Fabray?

- Un refresco no estaría mal, gracias. Light, a poder ser.

Kurt frunce el ceño. Quinn no sabe si le conviene o no cabrearlo, pero qué diablos, es divertido.

- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero –dice.

_Oh, sí, claro que lo sé_. Artie comienza a inhalar con ansia el ventolín y Mercedes y Tina la fusilan con la mirada_. _

- ¿Qué estáis esperando que os diga? Quiero entrar en Yale el año que viene y estoy tratando por de mejorar mi expediente. Vuestro club es una buena forma de conseguirlo, fin de la historia.

No quiere dar demasiados detalles. Cuantos más das, más patente se hace que estás mintiendo, todo el mundo lo sabe. Alza el mentón y espera el veredicto. Los muchachos intercambian miradas los unos con otros. No la creen, está claro.

Rachel da un paso al frente y Quinn se permite el lujo de mirarla descaradamente de arriba abajo. No se olvida de por qué está allí ni cuál es el objetivo de toda la parafernalia que está montando.

- Y has decidido ingresar en el Glee Club. Claro, claro. La antítesis de todos tus ideales, la viva contraposición de tu clase social. Quieres entrar en un club de canto que no soportas cuando ni siquiera sabes cantar para "mejorar expediente" –encomilla las palabras con los dedos-. Por supuesto, por supuesto. Quinn, ¿en serio esperas que me lo crea?

_Eh, eh, espera, rebobina. ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho?_

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que no sepa cantar?

La pregunta pilla a Rachel desprevenida. A todos, en realidad. Quinn aprovecha el momento de confusión para entonar algunas notas y tararear varios lyrics de _Say A Little Pray For You._ Le sale especialmente bien, quizás por el placer que le produce poder derrotar a los freaks en su propio terreno. El argumento de Rachel queda más que invalidado en menos de un minuto, que es lo que tarda en terminar la canción. _Sabe _cantar -lo adora, de hecho-, su odio hacia el Glee Club no refleja una falta de amor por la música ni nada por el estilo –refleja una falta de amor por esos nerds en general y por una de ellas en particular-.

Quizás es por lo rápido que han sucedido las cosas, pero ahora todos parecen estar descolocados. No saben qué decir. Rachel comienza a buscar desesperadamente miradas de apoyo, pero sus cuatro compañeros tienen su atención centrada en ella. _Jódete, Berry,_ piensa. Se aclara la garganta antes de proseguir.

- Escuchad, no tengo intención de hacerme amiguita vuestra, eso quiero dejarlo claro desde ahora. No me interesa participar en estúpidos recitales –Rachel abre tanto la boca que Quinn cree que podría caberle una barra de pan entera. Afortunadamente, sigue hablando antes de que pueda interrumpirla- ni en nada que se le parezca. Solo quiero pasar aquí tres horas a la semana, cantar un poco, mejorar mi expediente y _ya está_. Es todo, no hay ningún as bajo la manga.

_Punto para moi; al menos ha sonado convincente._

Es solo un momento. Un instante de duda, una pequeña brecha, un _"¿Y si…?"_ fugaz, pero Quinn no ve claramente reflejado en sus rostros. Bueno, menos en el de Rachel. Ella es la única que lo no muestra ningún atisbo de titubeo. Sus ojos echan chispas y tiene el gesto tan contraído que Quinn apuesta su mano derecha a que le duele toda la cara.

- Y, por mucho que os fastidie, el ingreso a este club es abierto a todo el mundo; no podéis impedirme que esté aquí –esto último lo dice mirando a Rachel y _solo_ a Rachel.

Quinn puede verla apretar los dientes y su mirada está cargada de odio. Por un breve instante, la animadora se achanta, algo intimidada. Hay algo en sus ojos que hace que su cuerpo se vea sacudido por un temblor. Para su suerte, el momento de debilidad no dura mucho. Rachel no puede hacer nada, por más que quiera. Sonríe triunfal. La muchacha da media vuelta y sale de la sala del coro dando un portazo. El ambiente está cargado, tenso. Tina, Mercedes y Artie miran la puerta por la que Rachel se ha marchado, pero Kurt no ha despegado los ojos de Quinn en todo el roto.

- No intentes nada raro, Fabray.

Su voz suena extrañamente intimidante, lo cual no deja de ser curioso en un tono tan agudo como el suyo. Quinn no dice nada, ni siquiera asiente con la cabeza. Se limita a sostenerle la mirada unos segundos hasta que el Señor Schuester entra por la puerta.

- Siento el retraso, chicos, he tenido un problema con el motor del coche. Hoy daremos la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro del… ¿Dónde está Rachel?

Nadie le responde.


	5. Sing

**CHAPTER 5****: Sing**

Rachel se mata a correr. Se sube a la cinta y no es hasta una hora larga después que sus piernas se detienen, tan entumecidas y agotadas que a duras penas pueden sostener su peso. Se deja caer en el suelo, destrozada, y no solamente en el plano físico.

Quinn Fabray acaba de ingresar en el Glee Club.

Repite: ¡Quinn Fabray!

Es tal la rabia que siente que de buena gana hubiese destrozado algo, pero lo único que tiene a mano es la cinta de correr que le regalaron sus padres para su cumpleaños -y que costó una fortuna, por cierto-, así que usarla como sustituto de Quinn y golpearla como la golpearía a ella no es una opción. Mañana por la mañana comprará una bolita anti-estrés. O dos. Puede que tres.

Las risas afiladas de la animadora se abren paso en su cabeza. _Felicidades, Quinn_, piensa. _Acabas de robarme lo único que era mío y lo único que hace que mi vida allí dentro no sea un completo infierno. _

Aprieta los dientes con tanta fuerza que por un momento teme que se le vayan a saltar las muelas. Las lágrimas llevan un buen rato luchando por salir, pero Rachel se niega a dejarlas pasar. Golpea el suelo con la palma de la mano y vuelve a montarse en la cinta de correr.

Si no consigue aplacar el dolor a base de golpes, correrá hasta que el nivel de cansancio se eleve por encima del de la ira. Y teniendo en cuenta que lleva horas temblando de pura cólera, se prepara mentalmente para pasarse largas horas en esa cinta.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Quinn se está planteando el dedicarse a la investigación privada. En serio. No solo por lo sexy que le quedaría la famosa gabardina negra que los agentes de incógnitos se plantan en cada película, sino por lo bien que se le da eso de recaudar información sobre alguien. En menos de dos días ha averiguado la rutina de Rachel Berry -en el instituto, al menos, lo que haga en su casa se la trae al pelo-.

La sujeto llega al recinto una hora y media antes de que empiecen las clases, se encierra en el auditorio y da un largo recital de canto a las sillas vacías. A las nueve menos diez abandona la sala y hasta las diez y media está en clase -horario aún pendiente de obtención-. Después desayuna en la cafetería rodeada por los de su especie -nombre científico en clave a partir de ahora, _Glee-Freaks_- y de once a una vuelve a estar en clase. Come en la cafetería y por la tarde le toca Glee Club -lunes, miércoles y viernes, días en los que además aprovecha para acaparar el auditorio después de los ensayos y practicar más. _Aún_ más- piano –los martes únicamente- y ballet –los jueves, pero por el bien de su salud mental Quinn prefiere no tener que verla en tutú-.

Santana se ha reído en su cara vilmente.

- No pensé que fueras a tomártelo tan en serio, Q –le dice entre carcajadas.

Quinn no se molesta ni en contestar. Quien ríe último ríe mejor y la rubia piensa descojonarse en la cara de su amiga cuando Rachel Berry esté comiendo de su mano.

Así que se pone el despertador temprano y preguntándose cómo diablos un ser humano tiene valor para levantarse a horas tan infames de la mañana, se levanta con el firme propósito de interceptar a Rachel en el auditorio. Es la única manera que tiene de pillarla a solas. No sabe muy bien qué hará o qué le dirá, pero se le da bien improvisar y en movimiento su mente funciona mejor.

Si algo bueno tiene eso de madrugar es que el aparcamiento del instituto está vacío cuando llega. A Quinn se le abre el cielo. Es la primera vez que no tiene que pelear por un hueco o hacer mil maniobras para encajar su coche en un espacio diminuto. Ni siquiera ser la jefa de las animadoras de otorga privilegios; el parking del McKinley es la selva.

No hay ni un alma. Tan solo otro coche más a parte del suyo y Quinn sabe de quién es. Entra en el instituto y disfruta de los silenciosos pasillos. Es extraño caminar sin gente a su alrededor. _Agradable_, por qué no decirlo. En ese pasillo desierto, no es necesario angustiarse por cuántos ojos la miran ni por cómo le queda el uniforme. Cuidar su manera de andar o el tono de voz no es en ese momento motivo de preocupación ya que no hay ni una sola cabeza volteándose a mirarla. Nadie la juzga. No tiene que demostrar nada.

Niega con la cabeza al percatarse de que se ha puesto a divagar y acelera el paso. Si mal no anda, Rachel ya debe de estar en el auditorio. Tuerce el pasillo y, efectivamente, su voz se cuela a través de la puerta de metal entornada. Sonríe con maldad y deja que su cabeza empiece a funcionar. Tiene que pensar una manera de llamar su atención, ése es el primer paso.

Sin embargo, algo no la deja concentrarse. No sabe qué es, pero no puede pensar con claridad. Chasquea la lengua e intenta dar rienda suelta a su imaginación, pero la delicada melodía que Rachel entona ocupa demasiado espacio en su cabeza. Se detiene abruptamente al ser consciente de lo que acaba de pensar. _¿Delicada?_ ¿Acaba de usar un adjetivo positivo para referirse a algo que tiene que ver con Rachel Berry?

_Oh, por favor, que alguien me pegue un tiro. _

Pero ahí, apoyada en el marco de la puerta entreabierta, y sin que sus ojos lleguen a hacer contacto visual con la cantante, no puede evitar pensar que, efectivamente, Rachel tiene una voz muy delicada. Nada tiene que ver con la voz de pito que pone cuando recita de carrerilla uno de sus habituales monólogos sin sentido. Casi parecen dos personas distintas. De hecho, si no supiera que es ella quien está ahí dentro, no se le ocurriría jamás compararlas -le parecería un insulto-.

Frunce el ceño y pega la oreja a la puerta. ¿Cómo puede alguien tan desagradable como ella hacer _eso_ con la voz? Algo prende dentro de ella y siente una rabia y una frustración que no sabe de dónde le vienen. Cuánto quisiera poder decir en voz alta lo horrible que es esa canción, propagar a los cuatro vientos que escucharla cantar es una tortura y escupirle en la cara que se olvide de ese jueguecito de cantar porque jamás llegará a nada por ese camino, pero no puede hacerlo. No puede y eso la cabrea.

Porque aunque se arrancaría los tímpanos antes de escuchar durante más de dos minutos seguidos a la Rachel Berry que, simplemente, _habla,_ reconoce que no le importaría pasarse horas oyendo a la Rachel Berry que _canta_.

La rabia crece a pasos de gigante dentro de ella.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Rachel deja de tocar el piano y su voz se apaga con las últimas notas. Enseguida se arrepiente de haberse forzado tanto. Tiene la voz resentida y las piernas aún le duelen de ayer. Son las nueve menos diez. Se agacha para recoger la mochila que ha dejado tirada en el suelo de cualquier manera y al levantar los ojos de nuevo se encuentra con que alguien más acaba de subir al escenario.

Está a punto de darle un infarto cuando una burlona Quinn Fabray le devuelve la mirada.

- ¿Qué coño haces tú aquí? –se le escapa. Agradece que no estén allí sus padres, o estarían toda la semana lamentándose por haber perdido tantas horas enseñándole elegantes modales a su niñita para nada.

Quinn echa un vistazo a su alrededor y suspira de una manera tan falsa que a Rachel le da escalofríos.

- Así que éste es tu mundo. Qué interesante –Quinn es única haciendo uso de la ironía.

- Volveré a preguntarlo: ¿Qué coño haces tú aquí?

La animadora niega con la cabeza con deliberada lentitud.

- ¿Dónde están tus modales, Berry? Pasaba por aquí y he escuchado un ruido, algo que sonaba como… un gato siendo atropellado, ¿sabes? Luego he entrado y ha resultado que no había gato, que solo eras tú cantando –se encoge de hombros-. _Mea culpa_, lo siento.

Rachel se queda pálida de ira. Aprieta los puños con fuerza hasta que adquieren el mismo color que su cara.

- Disculpas aceptadas –dice, tragándose una sarta de insultos-. Ahora, si no te importa –hace in gesto con la mano invitándola a salir.

Quinn chasquea la lengua.

- Éste es un País libre, Berry. Si quiero estar aquí, nadie puede impedírmelo.

Rachel deja escapar el aire por la nariz. Por un momento se siente como esos dragones que echan fuego por los orificios nasales. No se conforma con el Glee Club, ahora también tiene que enturbiar el aire del auditorio con su presencia.

- Muy bien –dice, alzando el mentón con dignidad y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la puerta-. Si no te vas tú, me iré yo.

Quinn se pone delante para cortarle el paso. Rachel está a punto de chocarse con ella.

- ¿Pero qué…?

- ¿Intentas huir de mí? –pregunta la animadora.

Rachel comete el error de mirarla a los ojos. Su mirada está teñida por algo que Rachel no sabe muy bien cómo describir, pero el brillo que rodea su iris le recuerda al de uno de esos felinos que monopolizan los documentales. Rachel no puede evitar tragar saliva y retroceder medio paso. Nunca antes había visto a Quinn así. Está acostumbrada a lidiar con sus burlas, su altivez y su desdén, pero desde luego no con lo que ve reflejado en esos ojos. Sea lo que sea, es nuevo y Rachel se siente acorralada.

- ¿Huir? –dice en un intento por sonar sarcástica-. Más quisieras. No deseo compartir espacio contigo, eso es todo.

Quinn alza la mano y enreda uno de sus dedos en un mechón de pelo que cae rebelde por sus hombros. Rachel se queda paralizada.

- ¿Por qué? –ronronea-. ¿Te pongo nerviosa, acaso?

Rachel no entiende nada. Tiene un CI intelectual por encima de la media y aún así es incapaz de descifrar las intenciones de Quinn. Lo único que ve es el enorme cartel de _¡PELIGRO!_ que cuelga de su cabeza y algo dentro de ella empieza a chillar que corra. Ahora sí siente miedo.

- Siento desilusionarte, pero no me provocas nada más que indiferencia, Quinn. Así que, si no te importa, me gustaría que…

No puede acabar la frase porque Quinn atrapa sus labios con los suyos antes.

_¿Pero qué…?_

Rachel tarda unos segundos en procesar lo que está pasando. Los labios de Quinn empujan su boca con fuerza y es entonces cuando la muchacha despierta de su momento de estupefacción. _Quinn Fabray la está besando_. Por pura inercia -instinto, más bien-, y sin tener tiempo de preguntarse _por qué_, clava los dientes en los labios de la animadora y ésta gime contra su boca antes de apartarse.

Rachel da un paso hacia atrás y Quinn otro. Un abismo se abre entre ellas y mientras Rachel lucha por volver a respirar, la animadora se lleva la mano a la zona dolorida. Un fino hilo de sangre resbala desde su labio inferior hasta la barbilla y la rubia lo limpia con la yema de sus dedos. Se toma unos segundos para observar sus dedos ahora manchados de rojo.

El corazón de Rachel bombea con tanta fuerza que la muchacha siente que se le va a salir del pecho de un momento a otro. Ya no sabe de qué manera más aspirar aire para no sentir que va a morir asfixiada.

- No vuelvas –dice Rachel con voz entrecortada- a hacer eso _en tu vida._

El rostro de Quinn es la viva expresión de la furia. Rachel tiene la extraña sensación de que le va a saltar encima de un momento a otro_, _como un felino se abalanza sobre su presa. Incapaz de aguantar el peso de su mirada, sale del auditorio como alma que lleva al diablo y no mira atrás ni una sola vez.


	6. Hate On Me

**CHAPTER 6****: Hate On Me**

Rachel se mete corriendo en el coche y tras cerrar la puerta de un portazo, se frota los labios con urgencia. La rapidez con la que han sucedido las cosas le impide pensar con claridad, así que respira hondo e intenta hacer una reconstrucción de los hechos.

Estaba ensayando en el auditorio como cada mañana –hasta ahí todo normal- cuando Quinn ha aparecido de la nada -eso ya no le parece tan normal- y, sin venir a cuento, la ha besado -aquí es cuando cualquier esquema de lo que su cabeza considera "normal" es cruelmente derrumbado y pisoteado-.

Apoya la espalda en el asiento y echa la cabeza hacia atrás. No lo entiende. Por más que piensa en ello no lo entiende. ¿Por qué Quinn la ha besado? El odio que la animadora le profesa es bien conocido por todo el instituto, besarla no entra dentro del marco de lo que la lógica dicta –si es que hay algo de lógica en todo eso-.

Rachel frunce el ceño, tratando de recordar cada mínimo detalle de lo sucedido. Descarta automáticamente cualquier emoción amorosa por parte de la animadora. Su expresión no era la de alguien que se rinde ante sus sentimientos -suponiendo que Quinn tenga de eso-. Más bien, parecía que buscaba intimidarla.

Algo hace _click _dentro de su cabeza. Claro. Cómo no lo ha visto antes... Eso es exactamente lo que Quinn quiere: _intimidarla. _Explicaría al menos el porqué de esa mirada tan agresiva y su repentino afán por invadir cualquier espacio perteneciente a su persona.

¿Cómo no se ha dado cuenta antes? Quinn busca reducirla, atemorizarla, anularla. En todos los planos y a _cualquier_ nivel.

_La madre que la…_

No sabe de qué se extraña, es lo que lleva haciendo desde hace años. Solo que ahora se ha cansado de jugar en la liga de amateurs y ha decidido subir de categoría.

Abre los ojos como quien acaba de tener una revelación. Todo tiene sentido de repente. Echa los brazos hacia adelante y agarra el volante con firmeza. Punzadas de cólera comienzan a aguijonearle el estómago. _Muy bien_, se dice. Si Quinn quiere jugar al peligroso juego de la intimidación física, que juegue, ella no piensa impedírselo.

Ahora bien… que por nada del mundo crea que va a ponerle las cosas fáciles para ganar.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Kurt mira de soslayo el asiento vacío de Rachel por enésima vez mientras la cada vez más envejecida profesora Murray recita la lección de cabo a rabo a un ritmo tan acelerado que los apurados alumnos a duras penas consiguen apuntar una tercera parte de lo que dice. Kurt hace rato que ha desistido. No puede concentrarse por más que lo intenta y sospecha que el asiento vacío que normalmente ocupa su amiga es en buena parte responsable de ello.

Rachel nunca falta a clases. Y cuando Kurt dice nunca es _nunca_. Aún recuerda aquella vez que cruzó la puerta del instituto con una mascarilla que le cubría hasta la nariz –para evitar posible contagio de gérmenes-, cuello rodeado por tres bufandas, abrigo de pelo –artificial, por supuesto; Rachel está totalmente en contra de cualquier cosa que implique la muerte de un animal- y con casi cuarenta de fiebre.

Disimuladamente, saca el móvil del bolsillo y le envía a Rachel un SMS breve y conciso pero aún así cargado de cariño y comprensión.

_-¿Puedes decirme dónde diantres te has metido?- _

Por su propio bien más vale que conteste en menos de diez minutos o empezará a llamar a todos los hospitales de la ciudad.

Está de suerte. Su móvil vibra a los dos minutos.

_-En el coche, iré a segunda hora- _

Kurt parpadea un par de veces. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo Rachel en el coche? Sus dedos se mueven aprisa sobre las teclas.

_-¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Estás bien?-_

Una bombillita se enciende sobre su cabeza y le envía otro mensaje antes de que conteste al primero.

_-¿Sigues mal por lo de Quinn?- _

El portazo que Rachel dio al enterarse de que Quinn iba a estar en el Glee Club resuena contra sus oídos. Kurt mejor que nadie sabe lo mucho que su amiga sufre la presencia de la animadora.

Rachel tarda más de la cuenta en contestar y Kurt está ya a punto de inventarse una excusa para salir de clase e ir al aparcamiento cuando el teléfono tiembla contra su bolsillo.

_-Sí, estoy mal por Quinn. Pero es la última vez que lo estoy, te lo aseguro- _

_Qué resolutiva_, piensa. Frunce el ceño. _Demasiado resolutiva._

_-¿Ha pasado algo?-_

Rachel contesta en un tiempo récord.

_-No- _

Kurt hace una rápida búsqueda en el diccionario del idioma _Rachel Berry_ y traduce: _Sí, ha pasado algo. _

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Santana se choca adrede con una chica de primero y, mirándola por encima del hombro, le sisea que tenga más cuidado la próxima vez. La muchachita agacha la cabeza y susurra un Lo siento contra el cuello de su camisa antes de alejarse prácticamente corriendo. Santana se regodea en la imagen. Nunca dejará de sorprenderla el efecto animadora. Nadie se alza jamás por encima de ese uniforme.

Es la hora de comer, así que dirige sus pasos hacia la cafetería. No coge bandeja, no piensa probar bocado. Sue la ha abastecido de -asquerosos- batidos sustituiros y Santana tiene intención de seguir el régimen a rajatabla. El campeonato de animadoras está al caer y la latina se niega a rodar por la pista como si de un balón se tratara. Aunque esa merluza al horno tiene muy buena pinta… Qué diablos, un par de rodajas no le harán daño.

Bandeja en mano, camina hacia la mesa de las animadoras. Se siente mejor al ver que no es la única que ha decidido no llenarse el estómago del líquido _made in Sue _–Karen y Rose también han colmado sus platos de comida sólida-. Toma asiento junto a Brittany.

- ¿Dónde está Quinn? –le pregunta.

La rubia se encoge de hombros.

- No lo sé, no la he visto.

A Santana no le pasa desapercibido el detalle de que su amiga le pone ojitos de perrito abandonado a su plato de comida y le ofrece uno de los filetes. La sonrisa de Brittany podría iluminar un estadio entero y Santana piensa que no le importaría alimentarse de esa sonrisa durante meses. Consciente de que está enrojeciendo, desvía la mirada y pasea los ojos por la cafetería.

A lo lejos, en la mesa más apartada y marginada de toda la cafetería, los freaks ríen y charlan animadamente mientras se llenan los estómagos de comida no precisamente light. Santana no entiende cómo pueden estar siempre tan contentos siendo el hazmerreir del instituto. Insultos, empujones, granizados en plena cara, risas… El pan de cada día de esos chicos sería el infierno de cualquiera. Ella no podría.

Frunce el ceño al notar que Rachel no está entre ellos. Por pura inercia la busca con los ojos y la halla al final de la cola de la comida, casi en la puerta. Y, oh milagrosa coincidencia, Quinn elige ese preciso instante para hacer su entrada triunfal en cafetería. Las miradas de ambas chicas se cruzan y estallan, como si estuvieran cargadas de electricidad. Las chispas caen al suelo mientras los dos pares de ojos se fulminan y gritan en silencio. Tras unos segundos que a Santana le parecen _años,_ Quinn sigue su camino y Rachel vuelve la cabeza hacia la comida que está en el expositor.

Quinn aparta la silla y se sienta a su lado con la intención de unirse al club de las no comedoras -y de las no habladoras, puestos a decir-. Tiene una pequeña herida en el labio y a Santana se le descuelga la mandíbula.

_Joder... Joder, joder, joder, qué fuerte. _

Santana podría haberla chinchado. Es la oportunidad perfecta, de hecho. Calienta los motores y piensa cuál es la mejor frase para empezar la discusión. No hay que ser un genio para adivinar cómo se ha hecho esa herida -ella misma ha provocado muchas como esa- y cuenta además con el aval del duelo de miradas que ha tenido lugar minutos antes para respaldar su teoría. Está a punto de abrir la boca cuando algo la detiene.

Su amiga clava los ojos en la mesa de los _happyfreaks _y contiene el aliento. La expresión de su cara se contrae hasta el punto que parece que va a estallar de un momento a otro y Santana puede verla apretar los puños contra sus piernas por debajo de la mesa. Rachel, varias mesas alejada, tiene el mismo gesto que su amiga, como si un escultor los hubiese tallado usando el mismo molde.

Santana ahoga las palabras y hace su mejor esfuerzo para no dejar traslucir el estupor que en esos momentos siente.

_Coño. La apuesta va en serio. _

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Quinn entra en el vestuario de las animadoras y se hace un silencio incómodo. La noticia de que ha ingresado en el Glee Club ha corrido como la pólvora y, por primera vez en años, las miradas que sus compañeras le dirigen no son de sumisión. La rubia alza el mentón en dirección a Kate, que incluso se ha permitido el lujo de dedicarle una expresión de desagrado.

- ¿Qué tal por el mundo de los frikis, capitana?

Quinn ladea la cabeza y se topa con el gesto burlón de Amy. Amy, la misma que hasta hace 24 horas se encogía cuando la tenía al lado, ahora la mira con aires de superioridad. Quinn tuerce el gesto y se acerca a ella con deliberada lentitud. La expresión de triunfo de la muchacha desaparece cuando tiene a la rubia delante.

- Amy, cariño, voy a decirte esto una sola vez, así que límpiate la cera de los oídos y escucha con atención. Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer para mejorar expediente no es asunto tuyo –se lo está susurrando a la chica, pero eso va por todas-. Que pase una hora al día en la misma habitación que ellos no me convierte en miembro de su secta, así que en lugar de preocuparte por lo que hago o dejo de hacer, dedícate a intentar no parecer un pingüino mareado cada vez que das un giro.

Las mejillas de Amy pasan del blanco al rojo en cuestión de segundos. La muchacha agacha la cabeza y Quinn tuerce los labios. Echa un vistazo a su alrededor, pero no halla ni rastro de sublevación en el rostro de sus compañeras. Están todas cambiándose o rebuscando en sus bolsas en completo silencio. Esboza una media sonrisa torcida. Sigue siendo la reina, después de todo.

Se aleja de Amy con celeridad y abre su taquilla, dejándose invadir por una sensación de alivio que no debe dejar traslucir de cara a los demás. Ha salido airosa de la primera ronda, pero a saber cuántas miradas enjuiciadoras y comentarios mordaces tendrá que aplacar de aquí a final de curso. A veces se pregunta si merece la pena el esfuerzo solo por marcarle un tanto a Santana.

Siente un pinchazo de dolor en el labio y el recuerdo de un beso robado en el auditorio la asalta a traición.

"_No vuelvas a hacer eso. En tu vida.". _

Quinn siente que la invade una cólera desmedida.

Nadie jamás la había rechazado antes. Nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia y en ningún contexto. No es que esperara que Rachel la correspondiera -eso hubiese sido demasiado fácil-, pero desde luego no esperaba que la mordiera ni que sus palabras destilaran tanto veneno cuando le ordenó que no volviera a hacer algo así. Sabía que Rachel la odiaba, pero no fue hasta ese preciso instante que fue consciente de hasta qué punto. Algo se removió dentro de Quinn y su orgullo se resquebrajó hasta caer hecho pedazos.

La besó movida por un impulso, solo para comprobar qué era exactamente lo que Quinn Fabray despertaba en Rachel Berry y, desde luego, lo había averiguado: odio. En mayúsculas y con todas las letras de la palabra: _O-D-I-O._ Eso es lo único que Berry siente por ella. Aprieta los dedos contra la taquilla con tanta fuerza que, al soltarla, tiene la mano llena de marcas del metal. Se da cuenta entonces que no es solo por Santana que quiere seguir adelante con la apuesta; es por ella. Por su orgullo, que ha sido pisoteado por ese intento de diva con aires de grandeza.

La mirada henchida de odio de Rachel se ha quedado grabada a fuego en su mente y por sus ovarios que de aquí a final de curso consigue que se desvanezca.


	7. Smile

**CHAPTER 7: Smile**

Quinn lleva ya una semana yendo a los ensayos del Glee Club y todavía es hora que alguien en esa habitación (aparte del profesor Schuester, claro está) reconozca su presencia. De hecho, es impresionante la facilidad que tienen para ignorarla la panda de freaks. Nadie se sienta nunca a su lado (el margen de separación mínimo es de tres sillas), ninguno de ellos se ofrece a ser su pareja en los trabajos de dúos y en las canciones grupales es como si no estuviera allí. Dentro de esa aula, Quinn es invisible.

Invisible como solía serlo Lucy.

Al principio sintió rabia –es Quinn Fabray, joder; _nadie_ la ignora-, pero con el paso de los días se ha ido acostumbrando. El único problema es que ingresó en el club para poder estar cerca de Rachel, cosa que desde luego no está consiguiendo. La muchacha actúa como si no estuviera allí. Le hace el mismo caso que a una mota de polvo y cuando la mira –si es que la mira-, lo hace como si se tratara de una mancha en la suela de su zapato.

Nadie la mira cuando cruza la puerta de la sala de ensayos con el uniforme y la bolsa de las animadoras colgando del hombro. Kurt está charlando con Rachel y apenas le echa una mirada de soslayo. Rachel no da muestras de haber reparado en su entrada y Artie y Mercedes, que están sentados frente al piano, tampoco se molestan ni en girar la cabeza. Quinn toma asiento en una de las sillas de la última fila, deja la bolsa debajo de su asiento, y alza la cabeza con orgullo. Puede que en esa aula no tenga poder, pero aún conserva su dignidad.

Tina no tarda en entrar por la puerta y Quinn alza ambas cejas al verla. Camina encogida, visiblemente asustada, y cubierta de granizado de la cabeza a los pies. Mercedes se lleva una mano a la boca y Kurt corre hacia ella al grito de _¡Cariño, qué te ha pasado!_ La animadora la mira no sin cierta sorpresa. Hay que reconocer el mérito de quien haya hecho eso. Pocas veces un granizado consigue dar tanto de sí. Quizás fueran dos granizados, porque no es normal que con la cantidad que cabe en un vaso Tina haya acabado tan empapada. Artie grita algo parecido a que va a buscar una toalla a la taquilla y cuando Quinn ladea la cabeza, puede ver que Rachel la mira fijamente desde la otra punta del aula. Tiene el ceño tan fruncido que Quinn no sabe dónde termina una ceja y empieza la otra.

_¿Y ahora qué coño te pasa?_, piensa hastiada. Vuelve los ojos hacia Tina, que ha empezado a llorar desconsoladamente, y entonces lo comprende.

Rachel cree que ha sido Quinn quien ha ordenado esa masacre.

La rubia se siente dolida por algún extraño motivo. Por una vez, ella no ha tenido nada que ver con eso. El colegio entero los detesta, no necesitan de las órdenes de Quinn para estamparles granizados.

La morena la fulmina con la mirada mientras se acerca a Tina y, cuando pasa por su lado, a Quinn se le escapa un: "_Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto"_. Rachel finge no haberla oído –eso o está más sorda que una tapia- y Quinn se arrepiente de haberlo dicho nada más terminar la frase. ¿Por qué tiene que importarle lo que piense esa idiota? Es más, ¿por qué tiene que andar dándole explicaciones? Resopla con cansancio y reza para que el Señor Schuester no tarde en venir. La tensión y los gimoteos de Tina se le están haciendo francamente insoportables.

Artie vuelve con las manos vacías y excusándose porque debe de haberse dejado la toalla en casa. El llanto de Tina va en aumento y Quinn, cuya cabeza va a explotar de un momento a otro, pone los ojos en blanco.

_Por el amor de Dios._

Se agacha y de la bolsa de deporte que descansa bajo su asiento saca una toalla blanca. Cuando se levanta para acercarse a Tina, los cinco pares de ojos se giran hacia ella. Sin mediar palabra, le arroja la toalla a la muchacha asiática y vuelve a su asiento tal y como ha venido. Solo espera que eso sea suficiente para hacer callar a Tina y le pide al niño Jesús que hoy sea uno de esos días en los que Santana, por milagroso azar, ha decidido meter una toalla de repuesto en su bolsa. A las seis tiene ensayo con las animadoras y no sabe cómo diantres va a ducharse si no tiene toalla.

El repentino silencio que reina en la habitación hace que vuelva los ojos hacia los freaks y descubra que las miradas de los muchachos siguen fijos en ella. La miran como si acabaran de ser testigos de un fenómeno paranormal y Quinn se encoge en su asiento contra su voluntad. Le recuerdan a un grupo de pichones y la animadora se siente como si fuera la miguita de pan sobre la que se van a abalanzar de un momento a otro.

Tina ha dejado de llorar -lo cual es de agradecer- y la mira con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Hay algo en su gesto que Quinn no termina de discernir. Algo extraño, algo nuevo, algo parecido a… ¿agradecimiento?

_Oh, no. _

Quinn tensa todo el cuerpo y sus sistemas de alarma se disparan.

_Ah, no, eso sí que no. A mí no se te ocurra mirarme así, china-japonesa-coreana-o lo que quiera que seas. No lo he hecho por ti, que te quede bien claro; lo he hecho por mí y por prevenir las futuras migrañas que tu estúpido lloriqueo me iba a provocar. _

Schue escoge ese preciso instante para aparecer por la puerta agitando una carpeta de y el grupo de pichones toma asiento sin despegar los ojos de la miguita de pan, que tiene la sensación de que ofrecerle su toalla a Tina ha sido un grave error.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Los días siguientes son raros. Casi tan raros como la película de Grease 2 que ella y Kurt vieron el mes pasado. Rachel aún tiene pesadillas con ella.

La llegada de Quinn ha causado estragos en el grupo. Todos están menos animados, la energía que desprenden al entrar en el aula del coro ha menguado. Hasta hace una semana, el Glee Club era su hora, su momento, su lugar. Era de ellos. Ahora, gracias a la presencia de Quinn, todo eso ha dejado de tener sentido. El ambiente está enrarecido y Rachel puede incluso jurar que están cantando peor que nunca.

La muchacha toma asiento en cafetería y se zambulle en esa aura de desánimo general que irradia la mesa de sus compañeros y amigos. Archie está cortando el bistec a la velocidad de un caracol, cabizbajo, y sin energía alguna. Mercedes mira al vacío completamente ausente, y Kurt y Tina llevan media hora con una taza de té enfrente de ellos sin probar siquiera un sorbo.

Rachel los mira ofendida y da una palmada en la mesa. Todos dan un respingo.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? –inquiere Mercedes.

- No vamos a dejar que la presencia de Quinn nos hunda –dice Rachel con convicción-. No nos olvidemos de que allí dentro la don nadie es ella, no nosotros. Puede que por los pasillos pueda…

- Rachel –la corta Kurt-. Lo sabemos.

Y sin embargo, el ambiente de abatimiento no se disipa ni un ápice. Rachel comienza a buscar en su cabeza los consejos sobre liderazgo que leyó en aquel libro de Psicología Social. No puede dejar que sus compañeros caigan en las garras del derrotismo. Rachel no piensa dejar que esa arpía de pelo rubio cause más daño en ellos.

- Bueno… -Tina alza la voz tímidamente, como si tuviese miedo de hablar- Quizás no sea tan malo que Quinn esté en el Gee Club.

Rachel se lleva las manos a la boca y lanza un gemido ahogado. No se considera una persona especialmente creyente, pero cómo desearía llevar en su kit de emergencias agua bendita para exorcizar el demonio que ha obligado a Tina a decir eso.

Le sorprende aún más, sin embargo, ser la única de la mesa que tiene esa reacción.

- No estoy diciendo que sea bueno, solo que… quizás no es tan malo.

- Tina, deja de blasfemar –sisea Rachel.

- ¡Pensadlo! –dice la muchacha asiática-. Cuando está en el club no se mete con nosotros. Se siente, canta y se marcha. No hace nada malo, en realidad –Rachel observa con pavor cómo hay algunos gestos de aprobación en la mesa-. Además, quizás si ella está en el club, el resto del instituto empezará a meterse menos con nosotros…

- Eso lo dudo –dice Kurt dándole un largo sorbo a su té ya frío. Mercedes asiente con la cabeza y se señala la camiseta blanca que desde hace un par de horas ha cambiado de color al morado. Tina rectifica.

- Bueno, eso último es quizás demasiado optimista… Pero qué queréis que os diga, estoy cansada de ese estado de alerta permanente en el que me encuentro cada vez que Quinn pone un pie en el aula. Quiero disfrutar del Glee Club como antes, quiero bajar la guardia ni que sea durante una hora al día. Me lo merezco. Y parece que Quinn no tiene intención de hacernos nada durante los ensayos, así que…

- Yo he de decir que antes nos hemos cruzado por el pasillo y no me ha llamado Ruedas, como hubiese sido lo habitual –confiesa Artie en voz baja.

Rache se pone en pie de un salto antes de que la conversación vaya a más y mira a sus amigos como si acabasen de declararla la guerra.

- ¿Os estáis oyendo? Es Quinn Fabray de quien hablamos. ¡Quinn Fabray! ¿Es que os habéis vuelto locos?

- Ya sabemos de quién estamos hablando, Rachel –por primera vez Tina habla con decisión-. Solo digo que quizás podamos permitirnos el lujo de alzar bandera blanca mientras estamos ensayando. Estoy cansada de esta guerra fría, quiero… -se detiene-. No. _Necesito_ cantar y hacerlo a gusto y en paz…

Rachel niega con la cabeza y se aleja un par de pasos de espaldas.

- No lo puedo creer.

Kurt también se levanta.

- Rachel, cálmate. Siéntate y hablemos, por favor.

- ¿Tú estás de acuerdo con ellos?

Kurt la mira con ese gesto que Rachel conoce tan bien: culpabilidad. Rachel siente como si acabaran de reventarle la nariz de un golpe.

Nadie está diciendo que vayamos a aceptarla o a ser amigos suyos, Rachel, pero yo también pienso que estaría bien eso de rebajar un poco la tensión. Quinn está bastante mansa últimamente, eso no lo puedes negar, y a mí empieza a dolerme todo el cuerpo de tanta presión.

Rachel siente deseos de gritar. ¿Mansa? ¿En serio? ¿Quinn Fabray, _mansa_? Será con ellos, porque con Rachel no –y aún queda una pequeña marca en el labio de la rubia que puede demostrarlo-. Quinn Fabray no se amansa, solo se agazapa a la espera del momento oportuno para atacar. Pero claro, ellos qué van a saber, la animadora no los va besando por las esquinas solo para demostrar su poder. Niega con la cabeza y retrocede un poco más.

- Rachel… -dice Kurt.

_No, Kurt, no me mires como si comprendieras, porque no entiendes nada. _

Vosotros podéis alzar bandera blanca si queréis, pero yo no.

Gira sobre sus talones e ignora la llamada de Kurt. Se siente tan dolida que antes de salir de cafetería pasa por delante de la mesa de las animadoras y susurra un audible _Imbécil _en dirección a Quinn, que a duras penas le da tiempo a alzar la cabeza. Lo siguiente que oye antes de salir por la puerta son las estridentes risas de Santana y el pinchazo de la mirada de la rubia sobre su nuca.

**0o0o0o0o0**

A Quinn le duele la cabeza a horrores. Debería haber imaginado que entrar a formar parte del Glee Club iba a suponer un desgaste de salud -y de popularidad- importante. Se siente cansada, sin fuerzas y humillada. Cada vez son menos las miradas de respeto que recibe y los cuchicheos empiezan a hacerse oír. Es la primera vez en años que nota que el terreno que pisan sus pies tiembla. El uniforme de animadora ha dejado de concederle inmunidad y los ojos que se cruzan con ella por los pasillos ya no la miran desde abajo.

Hace menos de dos semanas que ingresó en el Glee Club y su posición de abeja reina ya prende de un hilo.

Por Dios, si hasta la mismísima Rachel Berry se permite el lujo de insultarla en medio de cafetería sin que haya represalias -bueno, mentira: el granizado de menta que mañana a primera hora adornará su pelo corre de su cuenta-. Si eso no es una mala señal, que baje Dios y lo vea.

Se masajea las sienes con cansancio. Necesita desconectar. Tiene que olvidarse por un rato de quién es. Abre la taquilla y saca su cámara Kanon de la mochila. No puede evitar abrazarse a ella como si le fuera la vida en ello. Parecerá una tontería, pero Quinn siente que hacer fotos es su única vía de escape. Es como si esa cámara fuera la chimenea de su casa; a través de ella, puede sacar todo el humo negro que tiene dentro. Es gracias a ella que no termina nunca de asfixiarse. Duda unos instantes, pero termina agarrando el móvil y le envía un mensaje a Santana para avisarla de que no tiene intención de ir al ensayo de las animadoras esa tarde. El castigo preestablecido son veinte vueltas al campo, pero no le importa. Su cabeza necesita un _reset_ a la de ya.

Se cuela en el vestuario y se despoja del uniforme de animadora. Se nota rara sin él. Es como si una parte de ella se perdiera cada vez que se lo quita. Se siente liviana, extrañamente serena. Aunque estén hechos de la misma tela, la falda oscura y el jersey color crema de cuello alto que acaba de ponerse pesan mucho menos que el uniforme rojo y blanco del instituto. Se suelta el pelo y se cuelga la cámara del cuello antes de correr hacia la salida, sorprendida por la gracilidad con la que se mueven sus pies cada vez que el escudo del McKinley no adorna sus ropajes.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Con el paso de los años, Kurt ha aprendido a lidiar con los enfados de Rachel. Infundados en su mayoría pero, en ocasiones ínfimas y puntuales, completamente justificados. Ésta es una de esas ocasiones. Sabe mejor que nadie lo mucho que la presencia de Quinn afecta a Rachel, apoyar esa bandera blanca ha sido como darle una puñalada trapera a su amiga.

Kurt sale de clase diez minutos antes alegando un dolor de estómago terrible y corre hasta la tienda de flores más cercana. Compra una rosa de color rosado claro y cuando suena el timbre y Rachel sale del aula, Kurt la espera frente a la puerta con la flor cubriéndole la cara y su mejor expresión de disculpa oculta tras ella. Rachel a duras penas consigue mantener el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Me perdonas? –dice Kurt con voz de aniñada.

El muchacho puede ver cómo su amiga hace esfuerzos por no sonreír, así que pone cara de perrito abandonado y vuelve a repetir la frase:

- ¿Me perdonas? –le tiende la flor a Rachel y la muchacha termina soltando una risotada involuntaria.

- No –dice, pero le pasa una mano por la cintura y Kurt coloca el brazo sobre su hombro. Se sacude la manga y mira el reloj por encima de la cabeza de su amiga.

- Te queda una hora libre antes de ballet, ¿quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta?

Rachel refunfuña para dejar claro que sigue enfadada, pero cuando Kurt le da un beso en el pelo y tira de ella, se deja llevar.

**0o0o0o0o0**

No tiene fuerza de voluntad. Es incapaz de estar enfadada con Kurt más de dos horas seguidas. Las veces que lo ha intentado ha acabado con dolor de estómago y somatizando su disgusto a través de la voz –desafinando como una bellaca, vaya-. Así, agarrados de la mano caminando por el parque, y con la rosa del perdón decorando su mochila, parecen una parejita de enamorados. Rachel se ríe para sus adentros. Hay veces en que desearía serlo. Sería como estar enamorada de tu alma gemela. Luego se imagina cómo sería tener que compartir cuarto de baño con alguien cuyos rituales de acicalamiento superan en tiempo a los suyos y se le quitan las ganas.

Se sientan en el banco que hay junto a la fuente y observan el pintoresco mosaico de personas que caminan por el parque. Si en el instituto son considerados frikis, tendrían que ver ese cuadro.

- Siento todo esto –dice Kurt de pronto.

Rachel sabe por dónde van a seguir los tiros, así que guarda silencio y espera a que continúe.

- Sé lo mucho que detestas a Quinn y lo mal que lo estás pasando, pero… Estamos todos igual. Nadie está feliz con esta situación, créeme, pero no podemos evitar que esté ahí. Lo que sí podemos intentar es que la tensión no sea tan densa como para poder cortarla con un cuchillo, Rachel. Por el bien del coro y de nuestra salud.

Rachel siente como si toda su determinación se viniera abajo. No puede llevarle la contraria a Kurt cuando su voz suena tan cansada y rota. Podrá sacar todas las matrículas que quieras, pero a veces las cosas más simples -como el hecho de no ser la única que lo está pasando mal- son las que más le cuesta comprender.

- Todo eso ya lo sé, Kurt, pero…

Por un momento se siente tentada de contarle lo del beso, pero las palabras no salen de su garganta. Las siente ahí, atascadas, quemándole, pero por más que quiere no puede echarlas fuera.

- ¿Pero qué? –la apremia Kurt.

Rachel se siente estrangulada por ese mutismo selectivo tan raro e intenta aspirar una bocanada de aire. Nunca le ha ocultado nada a Kurt, ¿por qué tiene que callarse algo tan importante como eso?

Algo dentro de ella batalla porque las palabras no salgan de su boca. Algo muy en el fondo de su ser la desgarra cada vez que piensa en Quinn.

No puede dejarse ganar. No puede ni quiere. Está cansada de que Quinn la vea al borde de las lágrimas; por una vez, quiere ser ella la que la mire por encima del hombro. El beso que la animadora le dio marcó el inicio de la guerra y Rachel piensa pelear.

- ¿Rachel?

_Lo siento, Kurt, pero para mí no hay alto el fuego. _

- Pero no la soporto –dice finalmente.

- Oh -Kurt parece desilusionado. Seguramente esperaba que el grado de su confesión fuese mayor teniendo en cuenta que lleva peleándose con su cerebro durante más de dos minutos-. Lo sé, yo tampoco –recuesta el cuerpo contra el banco y ladea la cabeza-. Me gustaría saber por qué es así.

Rachel sospesa sus palabras en silencio. No es la primera vez que se hace esa pregunta. Nunca ha entendido el por qué del odio de Quinn y a veces, solo a veces -normalmente cuando su vestido y pelo se encuentran chorreando granizado- le gustaría saber de dónde le viene tanta crueldad.

- ¿Crees que en su casa también actúa como una zorra sin corazón? –le pregunta Kurt con sorna.

Rachel se ríe y se encoge de hombros.

- No lo sé. Quizás –echa la cabeza hacia atrás y descubre que le cuesta imaginarse a una Quinn despojada de esa coraza de maldad. No sería Quinn, de hecho.

- Estaría bien saber cuánto de eso es fachada y cuánto es crueldad innata.

Rachel resopla con burla.

- Nada es fachada, Kurt, esa chica es una víbora.

Al ver que no obtiene respuesta a su comentario, Rachel gira la cabeza hacia Kurt y descubre que su amigo no la mira a ella. Con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, ceja elegantemente arqueada, y gesto de sorpresa tallado con pulcritud en su fina cara, el muchacho mantiene los ojos clavados al frente. Rachel sigue la dirección de su mirada y sus ojos se posan sobre una muchacha rubia que, en cuclillas, fotografía a un enorme pastor alemán que yace tumbado sobre el césped no demasiado lejos de donde están ellos.

_Quinn. _

Rachel parpadea varias veces a la espera de que el espejismo se desvanezca.

La dueña del animal le dice algo a Quinn y a ésta se le ilumina la cara de un modo despampanante. La animadora -sin uniforme- acaricia fugazmente el lomo del animal que le ha servido de modelo, se levanta y le enseña la foto de su mascota a la mujer, que sonríe al ver la pantalla iluminada de la cámara.

Hace más de dos años que Rachel conoce a Quinn. En todo eso tiempo, la ha visto sonreír muchas veces; su cara ha sido decorada por sonrisas perversas, de burla, maliciosas, torcidas, falsas, juguetonas… Los labios de la rubia se han curvado de infinitas maneras, pero la sonrisa que le dedica a la mujer que contempla la foto es algo que Rachel nunca, _jamás_, había visto.

Es la primera sonrisa sincera que ve nacer de los labios de Quinn Fabray.

Por segunda vez en lo que va de quincena, sus esquemas lógicos se vienen abajo.

* * *

_**NA:** La idea de una Quinn aficionada a la fotografía me viene de un fic que leí hace ya tiempo (años, creo) y desde entonces, en mi headcanon Quinn ha pasado a ser una amante de la fotografía. Que por cierto, si a alguien le suena el fic del que hablo (Resumen del fic: Quinn se ha convertido en fotógrafa y tiene que hacerle una sesión de fotos a Rachel. A partir de ahí, tooodo fluye), que me lo diga. Está en inglés, pero no consigo recordar el título y quisiera volver a leerlo… :(_


End file.
